The purpose of this study was to examine the effects of smoking cessation on hemodynamic measures (24 hour ambulatory blood pressure) and markers of bone turnover in postmenopausal women. We recruited women who were interested in smoking cessation within the next 6 weeks, and they were randomized to either Using a 3:1 randomization scheme, subjects were assigned to either smoking cessation or to a Wait-list control group for 6 weeks.